Our Love
by Never Goodbye
Summary: My fanfic100 claim from LJ. All Jommys. 3 down, 97 to go. New When You're Gone 3rd chapter. Some things were cut out of the first one, so this is the real one.
1. Prompt 86 Choices

Title: Who will she choose?

Fandom: Instant Star

Characters: Jude Harrison, Tommy "Tom" Quincy, Jamie Andrews. Brief appearances of: Speederman, Kyle, Wally, Kwest, Karma, and Sadie.

Prompt: 086. Choices.

Word Count: 1434

Rating: Teen

Summary: Based on the preview of the season finale. G-major is closed until only God knows when. Jude can't finish her album. More important. Jude has to pick. Date safe choice and best friend Jamie Andrews or follow her heart and go away with first true love Tommy Quincy.

Author's Notes: Okay so I got this idea after I almost broke my tv after kicking it a few thousand times last week after Sympathy for the devil. anyway so I saw the promo and sneak peek for tonights. So this is what I want to happen. And I swear if it's not a cliff hanger or she doesn't pick who I want I will be a thousand times worse then I was last night. And I was bad. I was pacing and screaming. I was worse then the people that freak out on cartoons. My mom swore I was steaming from my ears.

Sadie and Jude were walking around the mall looking at vacation spots for Sadie and Kwest.

"So Tommy tells you he's done running and Jamie wants to start over with you?" Sadie asker looking from her book on beaches.

"Yeah pretty much." Jude answers running her hand though her hair for the thousandth time that day. "Ugh!! Sades I don't know what to do. My head is screaming forget Tommy and everything he's ever meant to me." Jude groans. The two sisters have spent the last twenty or so hours talking about the two men that have invaded Jude's mind refusing to let her think about anything else.

"What's your heart saying though?" the older sister ask as she reaches out and slips her arm though her little sister's and the two blonds walk out of the travel agency and into the mall, where they are spending their Saturday morning before they have to go into work.

"That's the thing. I'm not su…."

"_ I_ _tried to tell you that I need my space." _Jude's cell phone rings out. "It's Tommy" Jude tells Sadie and pulls out her cell phone and flips it open.

"What Tommy?" she tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice but after the past year she's had it's really hard too.

"Can you meet me later. I really need to talk to about something." He says in one quick breath.

"Tommy I don't know."

"Please. Just for coffee."

"Fine I'll meet you at Starbucks downtown at one okay?" She ask rolling her eyes at Sadie who puts her hand over her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Okay that'll be great. I'll see you then. Bye Jude." he says.

"Bye Tommy." Jude answers and hangs up her phone.

"You're meeting him for coffee?" Sadie asked as they walked out of the mall and towards her car.

"Yeah. I need to hear him out. I did Jamie last night. Promised him I would think about an us again." Jude says climbing into the passenger seat.

"Yeah how'd that go? You all were out there for a long time. " the older blonde says pulling out onto the highway.

"Ugh!!!" Jude groans out. "I don't know what to do Sades. My head is telling me to trust him and forget Tommy."

"What about your heart?" she ask pulling into her parking spot.

"That's the thing my heart is…" Jude trails off as they walk into the studio and see police and crime scene type all over the place.

"Sorry ladies G-major is closed until this whole case is solved." a police officer informs the two sisters who look at each other in shock.

An hour later Kyle, Wally, Speid, Karma, Kwest, Jamie, Jude and Tommy all sat around the space waiting for Sadie to get off of the phone.

"Okay thanks D." she says hanging up and turning to the others "All of employees of G-major are suspended indefinitely" she says. The two girls let out a sad sigh and the guys just stare at her.

"Why?" Wally ask running a hand though his brown curls and looking around at everyone. He can't help but smile as Jude lays her head on Tommy's shoulder and he wraps her arm around her shoulder and kisses the top of her head.

"Because of this whole Portia and Angie thing from five years ago." Tommy says looking down.

Jude places her hand on his knee to let him know she was there for him.

"There's nothing we can do?" asked Karma.

"No there's not." Sadie answers.

They spend the next half an hour just sitting in silence. Letting the news sink in.

"So you still up for coffee?" Jude asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Tommy answers standing up and holding his hand out to her. "Let's go." she grabs his hand and the two walk out of the space.

"So you wanted to talk about something." Jude said as the two sat down in a booth.

"Yeah. Look I'm still leaving." he stars.

"If that's with this is about then I'm leaving." she says and starts to grab her stuff.

"I want you to come with me." his words stop her.

"Wha… oh my god." is all she can say.

"Please?"

"Tommy I… I don't know after everything that happened with us." she says trying to reason with herself.

"I know and that's why I want you to go. I would do anything for you and I want to. No have to make things up to you." he says leaning his forehead on hers.

" I gotta think about this Tommy." she says pulling away and grabbing her stuff.

"There's a plane ticket with your name on it. It leaves tomorrow at 3. If you pick then I'll be at my apartment till noon." he says. She nods and walks out of the front door.

"What did Tommy want?" Jamie asked from her front steps.

"Nothing. What's up Jamie?" she asked.

"I wanna be with you again." He answers.

"Jamie. My head is telling me to go for it…" he leans in and kisses her. "Just think about it." he says and turns and jogs to his house.

Jude sighs and walks into her own. Slamming the door behind her. "Jude?" Sadie asked from the couch where she sat with Kwest. Just as she turned around she sees Jude walking up the steps and a few seconds later her door is slammed shut.

"This can't be good." Kwest says watching the whole thing unfold.

"Tell me about it. I'll give her some time and then I'll talk to her." she says turning her head back from the stairs.

Later that night Jude sat on her bed strumming a filmier song but not really thinking about it. When someone knocked on her door. "Come in Sades." she called out.

"What happened today?" her sister asked sitting down next to her.

"You mean besides Tommy wanting me to go with him and Jamie wanting me to get back together with him." Jude asked letting out a groan.

"Tommy wants you to go with him?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Sadie freaking out.

"Yeah but I don't know what to do. My head is telling me to play it safe and go with Jamie but then there's Tommy. God Sadie how do I choose between the two? They both mean so much to me. I don't know what to do." Jude answers and starts to strum again.

"You choose who's in your heart and you know who that is." Sadie said and leaned her head against Jude's and started to hum the song her sister was playing. When they realized what Jude was playing without even thinking about it, they stared at each other in shock.

The next afternoon Jude stood in front of a door banging like no tomorrow. Hopefully he was home.

"Jude?" He said shocked to see her.

"Last night I was just playing for the hell of it and I knew what I had to do when I realized what song it was." She said looking in his eyes.

"What song was it?" he asked.

"Yours." she said looking down at the ground. "You said something about a plane ticket with my name on it?" she asked looking back up at him.

"Come here baby" Tommy says pulling her into a hug and the two just stand there happy to be back in each others arms.


	2. Prompt 90 Home

**Title** Let's Go Home

**Fandom** Instant Star

**Characters **Jude Harrison, Tommy Quincy, Breif Darius Mills. Mentions of: Speed, Kyle, Wally (SME),Sadie and Kwest

**Prompt** 90. Home

**Word Count** 3447

**Rating** Teen

**Summary** Prompt 90. Home. for my fanfic100

_**A/N: I am working on a chapter story and a season. However I want to get more typed before I start to post them. In the mean time feel free to check out and review my Degrassi one shots and the story I am co-writing called "True Friends." I do promise you that my stories are a top priorty of mine. **_

_**In the mean time about this one shot. It's almost to long to be a one shot but no where long enough to be a chapter story. Sorry about that. Also I love season three's songs, so one will be in here, even though Jude hadn't wrote it on the show at this point. It is Au after Unsweet Sixteen. Tommy and Jude did kiss, however since I am such a die hard Jommy smutt fluff fan, he never told her to forget it. They did kind of ignor each other for a few days, but let's all face it this is Jommy we're talking about. So Tommy and Jude ended up going on a date. They ended up dating however no one knew since she was under age. Sadie moved on to Kwest when she figured out Tommy wasn't intrested. So the main things minus the Jade (gags uncontroably) happend in season one. As does season 2, minus Juderman and Jude and Tommy stayed together. She also stayed at his place alot, only a slecet few knew. However Tommy did leave in "Date with the Night" without so much as a decent goodbye but she never went to Berry meaning no creppy camer man and creppier pictures. However D could tell she was messed up over something so he sent her and SME out on a small, month tour in Canada and the East Coast, much like thier first one. Thinking it would help her feel better and it did a little cause she loved being on the road, but it didn't help as much as he thought it would. It takes place at the start of season 3. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star it belongs to Epitome. Trust me if I did Hell would have frozen over about a billion times before Jade ever happened as well as Sommy!!! And Tim would be kept in my closet for my use only when I wanted. Lol. I also do not own "When You're Gone" it belongs to Avril Lavigne.( I do own copies of her three cds though) or "Big Girls Don't Cry" it belongs to Fergie. I do own my Ipod (thanks mamaw and papa for the x-mas gift. It get pleanty of play time) that has both songs on it. **_

**"Da Da Da Da. The smell of your skin lingers on me now. Your probably on your flight back to your home town."** The alarm clock goes off at ten in the morning. Another morning I woke up without him here. Hopeing he was on his way home.

_I sit with my feet propped up on "his" soundboard. I swear if I didn't fall asleep to him telling me how much he loved me every night I would think he loved this studio and his Viper more then anything. I glance at my watch, he's been out there for almost forty five minutes on his cell phone. I glance over though the glass door and see him still pacing and running a hand though his hair. He looks up just in time to catch me and sends me a small smile. I smile as he walks though the door. "Just give me a few days." he says while he sits in his chair and pulls my feet from off of the soundboard and into his lap. He rubs his hands over my leg as he listend to whoever on his phone. "Fine." he removes his hand to massage the bridge of his nose. Uh oh this can't be good. He only does this when he's getting annoyed and pissed or is on the brink of a maigrane. I lean forward and kiss his forehad and run my fingers though his surprising soft hair and down to the back of his neck to play with the ends to try and calm him down. "I said fine." he says and hangs up. He close his eyes for a few seconds and then opens them and look into mine. He leans in and kisses me softly since we are alone in the studio. "You ready to go home girl?" he ask standing up and holds his hands out to me. I nod and we walk out of the studio, lock up G-major and head out to the Viper to head home. _

_An hour later we are climbing into bed. "Hey baby if anything happens just know that I love you." he says running his hand though my hair. "No matter what." he finished and places a kiss on my forehead. " I love you to Tommy." I say and lean in to kiss him good night then snuggles into his side, placing my ear over his heart. The only sound that's put me to sleep for the past few months._

**"It's time to be a big girl now. And big girls don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't Cry. Da Da Da Da."** "And that was the latest single form the first Instan Star. Jude Harrison will be preforming live for the first time since her tour this past summer during this years Instant Star finale." I groggly am pulled from my thoughts and roll over to shut the alarm clock off. After I stretch and sit up against the head board, my eyes automatically glance to his side of the bed. Still made up. I knew that though. I could always fill when he was in bed with me. Not just because his arms were around me, but because I could feel it in my heart without even opening my eyes. But his side of the bed hasn't been slept in, in months. My eyes look on his side of the room and see that the jeans and jacket that still lie on the floor from the night before he left. I can't bring myself to pick them up. I think that if I do then he won't come back. But if I keep them there then he'll come back. He never could keep things out of place for to long.

**"We thought we'd be somewhere else by now" **Sadie's personal ring tone, that she picked out saying I wrote it about our reationship with each other and how much it's changed the past few years, rang out from my bedside table. "Morning Sades." I answer standing up from the bed.

"Morning. I know today makes three months that Tom..."

"I know Sade. You don't have to remind me." I snap at her. I hear her let out a sigh of sympthy. I didn't mean to snap at her. I really didn't even have the right. After she not only kept her own mouth shut, but threatened to put Kwest and SME six feet under if they didn't do the same, about Tommy and I. She's been nothing but great to me though everything. You would think walking in on her baby sister, as she still calls me, making out with her ex dream boybander in her sister's band rehearsal space. I thought she would go running to D, Dad, and the press, but she suprised me by doing the complet opposite. To this day only Sadie, Kwest, and SME knew about Tommy and I. Sadie made sure of that. "Sorry I snaped at you Sades. I just woke up and it's been a long and hard night." I tell her as I lay down on my stomach over the bed and my eyes land on the picture Tommy kept on his night stand. We were on the red carpet making our way into Mason's release party. The press would not let up till we stopped for a picture. We told everyone that we were just going with a group of friends, but the press would not let up.

_"Tommy! Jude! Can we get one picture?" The press called out as we made our way down the red carpet. Tommy on my left and the dudes on my right with Kwest and Sadie on Tommy's left. "Kwest, Sadie! Over here!" some one yelled as the two stopped and the dudes walked over to a reported who asked how their first cd was coming. I turn to Tommy who just shurgs and places his hand on my wasit and we turn to the press. "You look great girl." He wishpers in my ear. I smile and turn from the press to him to find him staring at me. I look into his eyes and can swear I just fell all over again._

"JUDE!!!!!" Sadie yells pulling me back to the present. "Sorry." I say looking away from the picture. "What did you say?" I ask.

"D needs you to come in and record. Kwest, the guys, and I tried to tell him you need the day off, but you know D. He wants the song you're gonna do for Friday." she says.

"It's fine. The last thing I need is to be alone today. So I'll see you in a bit." we say our goodbye and I jump in the shower. After I'm done and ready I walk dwon to the basment studio that Tommy had put in for us at Christmas. He said it was for me, since I really wanted a home studio and was pretty much living there at that time. I walk over to the soundboard where I left my journal the night before. D wanted a new song, and I knew what I wanted in it, but nothing came out right and now I had to record it. I look down at what I had so far as I walked back up the stairs. Just as I make it into the kitchen the house phone rings. It's Sadie telling me to hurry up or someone looking for Tommy. Only Sadie, Kwest, SME, and Tommy's voicemail even knows I'm staying here. I open the kitchen door just as the answering machine picks up the call.

"Hey. It's Tommy. I must be at the studio," I smile just hearing his voice. I lock the door and jog down to the Viper. I couldn't even look at the car for a few weeks after I came back from tour. Then one day I just started to drive it and have been ever since.

**I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd, need you here when I cried. And the days feel like years when I'm alone. And the bed where you lie is made up on your side. When you walk away I count the steps you take. Do you see how much I need you right now? **

"Jude you're late" D calls out to me as I walk into the G-major lobby.

"Sorry D. I was up all night working on a song." I say stopping in front of him.

"You get it done?" He ask and I look to the ground and slowly shake my head no.

"Jude I know Tommy leaving messed you up. But I know that you can write without him. You wrote your own stuff before you won Instant Star. You don't need him here to hold your hand so you can write a song." he says picking up my chin wih his finger. I slowly nod and look in his eyes. I know he's right, but it's still hard. " I need the song by the end of the day so you and SME can get the music done for Friday's show." I slowly nod and he walks away.

I walk into studio A and open the door. "Hey Kwest." I say and he lifts his head off of the soundboard. He looks almost as bad as I do. Tommy being gone has messed him up too.

"Hey." He says walking over to me and hugs me. "How are you?" he ask after kissing my forehead. I just shrug not wanting to talk about it.

"D wants a song by the end of the day. I don't even have one finished yet. So..." I trail off as he nods in understandment.

"I know where to find you." he finishes. I nod and walk out of the studio.

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me though the day. And make it okay. I miss you.**

I open the door to Tommy's office and slip inside unnoticed. Only Kwest knows I even come in here to write and I want to keep it that way. I lock the door behind me and walk over to his desk and sit in his chair. I scan over the framed pictures on the desk. Our entire realtionship is played out in front of me. From the first time we met to my last concert the night before he left. There are a few candid shorts of us in the studio or back stage at one of my shows. Kwest or someone must have taken them without us knowing, because in each one we aren't looking at anything else but each other's eyes. On the walls there are plaques of Boys Attack and my abulms and a few other abulms he has worked on. I open the cover of my journal and his neat hand writing jumps out at me. _"Most of us go to our graves with our music still inside of us." _I smile thinking about how he made me promise not to be one of the people that went to my grave with my music inside of me. I flip open to the page with my current song on it and write the lyrics that pop into my head.

**I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do reminds me of you And the clothes that you left the lie on the floor And they smell just like you I love the things that you do. **

A few hours and a complete song later, I run into studio A to show the lyrics to Kwest. He reads over them and the music I wrote to go with it, he gives the okay and we lay down the vocals. After D okays it, I leave the studio and return to the empty house I have returned to for the past six or seven months. The next few days pass without any huge drama. Wenesday SME and I lay down the music and backup vocals to the song. Thrusday was spent getting ready for "Jude Harrison" night on Instant Star. Thursday night I sit at the judges table with Mason on my right nodding to 24 hours as the contestent Jimmy sings his heart out. And D on my left taking notes on the piece of paper in front of him. By the end of the night I hope to never hear my song sang so many different ways ever again. I smile and wave to the crew as I walk back stage to my dressing room. Just as I finish changing out of the jeans and top Portica had picked out for me and into my own jeans that I can actually breath in, one of my Green Day shirts, and one of Tommy's track jackets. Another thing that I have pretty much taken over since he left. My phone rings from my vanity letting me know that I have a voice mail. I sigh and walk over to it. It's most likely Kewst or SME making fun of me over tonight. Stupid jerks. I hit speed dial and wait to be connected.

"If I ever hear so many different versions of 24 in an hour timing again it will be to soon." I almost drop the phone when I hear his voice. "I know you're pissed girl. It's been two months and this is the first you've heard of me. I'm coming home soon. I'll tell you everything then. Just stay strong for a little bit longer. And just know that I..." I hear a door open and a muffled voice. "I'll be right there." He tells the voice. He must have moved the phone because I can bearly hear him and suddenly he take a deep breath. "Just know that I love you. See you soon baby." He says and a few seconds later I'm returned to the main voicemail options.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now.**

"And here she is prefoming her newest song _When You're Gone_. Our first Instant Star, Jude Harrison!!" D's voice says as I walk out onto the stage with SME on friday night. The guys take their marks as I walk to my stool. They start the intro as I scan the adudince. I look to see if he's there by any chance. I feel my smile reach my eyes as they land on him standing next to the judges table. He smiles and gives me a small wave just as my cue comes in and I start to sign.

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cried**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone **

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side **

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now **

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you **

**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too **

**When you're gone the words **

**I need to hear to always make it though the day **

**And make it okay **

**I miss you**

**I've never felt this way before **

**Everything I do reminds me of you **

**And the clothes you left they lie on the floor and they smell just like you **

**I love the things that you do **

**When you walk away **

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now **

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you **

**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too **

**When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me though the day **

**And make it okay **

**I miss you **

**We were made for each other **

**Out here forever **

**I know we were **

**Yeah Yeah **

**All I ever wanted was for you to know **

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul **

**I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me **

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too **

**When you're gone the words I need to hear to always make it though the day **

**And make it okay **

**I miss you **

I finish the song and my eyes land on his. Just with the look in his eyes I know that he felt the same way when he was gone and that he never wanted to leave. And that we are going to be okay and make it though whatever life thoughs at us.

When I walk into my dressing room he's there waiting for me. I run to him and throw my arms around him. I kiss his neck while mumbeling how much I missed him. He pulls back a little and kisses me while running his hands though my hair. "Let's go home girl." he says and I nod. He pulls me closer to his side as we walk out of my dressing room together. Not caring who saw us.


	3. Prompt 30 Death

**Title:** When You're Gone

**Fandom:** Instant Star

**Characters:** Tommy Quincy, Kwest, Sadie, Danielle Quincy, Jude Harrison, Speidman, Kyle, and Wally.

**Prompt:** 30. Death

**Word Count:** 2708

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary:** Prompt 30. Death. for my fanfic100

A/N: I know I just wrote and posted a one shot with this song. However I can't help myself, I hear this song and it SCREAMS jommy to me. Plus it's my favorite song.  
So what is _playing on the disk are italics_, **Flashbacks are bold** and the normal text is present time. And this one shot does not take place in a certin season. About three years after season 3, give or take a few months. And I don't know any spoilers except the epis names for season four. So if you know any then they did not happen in this story. Also any questions you have should be explained in the one shot, but if you have any after you read it feel free to leave them in a review or send me a message and I will answer them.

I walk into Studio A with the disk in my hand. I still can't believe this is all that's left. We give this the okay, finish the final mixing, and it gets shipped out. She really will be out of my hands then.

"What's that?" Kwest ask as I walk though the door.

"Her last song." I say finally looking up from the disk.

"T." He trails off. "You want to do this alone?" He ask standing up.

'No." I say shaking my head. I don't have her anymore the last thing I need is to listen to this song by myself.

"Okay. You just tell me when." He says placing a hand on my shoulder. After a few seconds of us looking at the disk we both look at each other and walk back over to the soundboard.

Kwest opened the cd driver as I place the disk in.

Kwest lets out a small laugh when she's done going off on Spied.

When Jude and I flew to Asia when the truth about Angie's death came out, we did some pretty crazy things while we were there. I think getting married in Paris was top on the list. It wasn't planned or anything. But we were in Paris and she said she always wanted to be married there. As unplanned and spontaneous as it was, neither one of us wanted anything to be different. It was just what we wanted. A small cermony with her band, Karma (only because of Spied), Kwest, Sadie, and her dad.

_"Nahhhhhh" The three boys all say at once._

I let out the first laugh since I found out about the accident.

"Tom Quincy?" the vocie ask.

"Yeah?" I ask sitting up.

_"Listen dudes. In three weeks Tommy and I will be married for three years. And with this big world tour we have in two months. I just want to do something speical for him, before we leave. I mean I won't see my husband or my daughter for almost six months. So can we please just get this done?" Jude ask._

"Sorry to interurpt." A voice says from the door way. Kwest and I both turn to see Sadie standing there.

"No it's cool Sades. We were just listening to Ju... her last song."Kwest says getting up and walking over to hug her.

"Jude recorded one more song?" Sadie asked and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Yeah. Why don't you stay and listen to it with us?" I ask her.

"Thanks Tommy. Oh and you have a special vistor." She said moving inside the studio. Attached to her leg was my angle.

"Danielle? How did you get here baby?" I asked as she ran over and jumped into my lap and hugged me.

"My tummy hurt so Miss Stephanie called Aunt Sadie." she said laying her head against my chest and held her stomach.

"I actually had a meeting with Tammy about an interview she's lined up for me, so D went to go get her. He figured you would want to be with her today." Sadie said as she slowly makes her way from the door with Kwest helping keep her blanced. I look at the two of them and then smile at Danny, remembering the time when Jude was in Sadie's shoes. Eight months pregnet and can hardly take a step without almost falling over.

"Uncle Kyle here?" Danny asked with tiredness evdient in her voice.

"No baby, Uncle Kyle's on tour with Uncle Speid and Uncle Wally." I tell her then kiss her forehead. "Baby you feel warm. Kwest man pause this I gotta take her temp. Baby when we come back you wanna listen to Mommy's song with Aunt Sadie, Uncle Kwest and me?" I ask picking her up and cradle her to my stomach as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah I do Daddy." She whispers. I carry her into hospitalty and set her on the counter while I look in the drawer for the thermometer. After I find the one I'm looking for, clean it and have her put it under her tongue, I look around the room.

With in three minutes everyone from the interns to SME is in hospitalty sitting on a couch or a chair. The few of us that already know what is going to be said, aren't holding back our feelings. Jamie staring off in space just like he did when Patsy died. Kwest has Sadie sobbing on his left shoulder while she rubs her baby bump. Danny is cuddled up to his side leaning into him. SME are huddled in a small group next to her.

Darius walks out of his office and joins me in front of the stairs. He places his hand on my shoulder and starts."As most of you have noticed Jude is not with us today. Last night Jude was on her way home and was involved in an accident." A few gasp can be heard from the people that didn't know. But all I can hear is Sadie crying even harder. I look up just in time to see Danny move away from Kwest and into Speid's lap she burries her face in his chest and he starts to cry a little and kisses her soft blond hair.

"Now we still haven't received the police report, but I can tell you that Jude was in bad shape when the ambulance arived. They did everything they could to try and save her. But the amount of blood she lost and the enternal injurys were to much. Now I'm gonna have people here if you need to talk to anyone. But we are a family here at G-major and we need to take care of our own." He pauses and looks at me. "T, man anything you want to say?" He ask and without even looking up I shake my head no. "Okay. Now I know Tom and her family are incharge of the arangements. However I know they wish to keep it small and personal. So G-major and I will have a memorial service here. Tom and Danielle will be here along with Jude's dad, Stuart, her mother Victoria, her Step-father Don, and Sadie. For those of you that would like to come and pay you respects. Kwest , Speid, boys and Jamie you will be here as well right?" D ask looking at the five of them. They nod and Speid rubs Danny's back as she cries. "Okay, well Tom why don't you and Danny head out? I know you have alot going on right now and you don't need to be cooped up here all day." D says, I nod and he pulls me to him. "You'll be okay T. Danny needs you more then ever now okay." He wishpers to me. "I know." I say and pull away.

"Come on baby. You wanna go see Papa?" I ask taking her from Wally. Who had taken her when Speid went to talk to Sadie and Kwest.

"Yeah." she says.

"Okay. Thanks Wally." I tell him.

"Daddy it's done." Danny says as she taps my arm.

"Okay. Let me see." I say taking the themotor from her. "99.3, a little one. We'll get you some Tylenol, listen to Mommy's song and head home." I pick her up and we walk over to Sadie's desk and get in her top draw where she keeps stuff for headachs and fevers. I pull out two chewable Tylenol and hand them to her. "Take those baby girl."

"All done." she says laying her head back on my shoulder. I look at her and see her big blue eyes that she got from her mom and the soft blond hair, I smile at her and kiss her forehead. She truly is the only thing that keeps me going. I don't know where or what I would be if it wasn't for my baby girl.

"She okay?" Sadie ask as we sit back down in my chair in studio A.

"Yeah. A little fever, I gotta keep an eye on. But she'll be fine. So you guys ready to finish?" I ask after they nod I hit play.

"Wow! Jude this is really good." Speid says after reading over the lyrics.

"Kinda deep. Deepest we've done." Wally says

"It's the truth. So can we just do this? It's already going on ten and I'm sure Speid wants to get home to Karma as much as I do to Tommy and Danny." She says.

"Sure. So I'll start us off and you all know when to come in, right?" Speid ask.

"Yep." They all answer.

A few seconds later the panio starts a soft ballad. Wally joins in just as Jude starts to sing.

"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone the words  
I need to hear to always make it though the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left they lie on the floor and they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me though the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me  
When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone the words I need to hear to always make it though the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you" she finishes the song.

"Wow! Jude that was amazing." Kyle says.

_"That's the thing you all. He does. I mean when I first met Tommy Quincy. I was just a kid that won a talent contest. And thouhgt he was the lamest thing to ever walk the face of this planet. But as I got to know him, he helped open my soul and let the real music come out." She says. "Come on. I gotta get this on D's desk and get home." she says_ and then the disk comes to a stop.

"Daddy?" Danny ask looking up at me.

"Yeah baby?"

"I miss Mommy." She tells me.

"I do too baby girl. I do too." I tell her kissing the top of her head.

"We all do Danny. Me and Uncle Kwest and Papa and your Uncles Speid, Wally, and Kyle. We all miss her alot. But we know that she's in a better place and that she looks down on all of us to keep us safe. And she loved you and your daddy very much. She would want you to know that she still does." Sadie says though here tears.

"Can we go see her Daddy? Before we go home?" she ask. I look over to Kwest to make sure he can handle the rest of the day by himself.

"Go ahead man. We just have Mason and Karma. I got them." he says sending me a small smile.

"Okay. Give Unle Kwest and Aunt Sadie a hug while I go get my stuff." I tell her setting her on the floor.

When I get back from getting the papers and other stuff I need to take home from my office, I get Danny from Studio A and walk out to the Viper. It's Danny's favorite car. Another trait she picked up from her mom. Of course I drive a lot safer with her then I did Jude, but they say that's part of the father instinct. We pull up next to a big tree and get out of the car. I grab the roses that we stopped and pick up. Danny grabs my hand and leads the way.

When we reach our destination, Danny sits in front of her headstone and starts to trace of the letters as I put the roses in the vase.

_**Jude Nichole Quincy  
Beloved Daughter, Sister, Wife, Mother, and Friend.  
A soul that touched many and will never be forgoten.**_


End file.
